IDW COMICS: Wynonna Earp (s1 ep06 Constant Cravings)
IDW COMICS IN THE MEDIA WYNONNA EARP IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: ‘Wynonna Earp’ this week sees an uneasy alliance between Dolls and Holliday and in ‘Constant Cravings’ it appears there is something wrong with the U.S. Marshall. What ever the trouble is with Dolls, he controls it with some sort of injection. Waverly is given “custody” of the bones, the Stone Witch’s son’s remains and she is now cursed. Holliday has a falling out with Bobo (Michael Eklund) and proves that he can handle the six-shooter just fine as a preventative measure. Dolls puts Wynonna through her paces in the self defense game and the Earp woman brings it to an ailing Dolls. He claims he has a cold but it looks to be much more than that. As Waverly gets her legacy unloaded from the back of her boyfriend’s truck (her inheritance from Uncle Curtis) and Wynonna gets the Harley, with a 1200 Screaming Eagle Stage 1, and she is overjoyed. Dolls is in trouble with his higher ups and he stems to have a bad cold. He needs to deliver some evidence quickly and this is what prompts him to strike a deal with Doc. In this episode Earp has to deal with cannibal revenants and Doc is still searching for the stone witch. Holliday learns of the witch’s deal with Bobo and the two skeletons of the her sons. Waverly has inherited the skull of one and this will be, presumably, the missing piece that Bobo is still searching for. This episode of ‘Wynonna Earp’ gives the character a chance to be more amusing than usual. Her excited jumping about after defeating Dolls on the mat. The very English street slang line she delivers to the first cannibal revenant “I got beef with you,” is very amusing as well and one wonders which writer come up with that one. Earp’s excited scream at spotting the Harley and her crack about the blacksmith coming with”accessories” completes the filling out of the character. Waverly proves to be adept at research and pretty great with puzzle solving as well. Hardy Champ, Waverly’s boyfriend, is obnoxious in his disregard for Waverly’s talents despite his raving on about her smarts. Later the younger Earp sister has the blacksmith (Perley) link her to the skull artifact. The local fry-cook at the Purgatory diner is matriarch to a family of revenant cannibals and by the end of the episode Wynonna kills all three of them. Wynonna’s fellow black badge holder is taken by Momma Olive to be eaten. However, when she goes to take her first nibble the revenant realizes that something is wrong with the man. “You’re spoiled,” says Olive. Dolls has annoyed someone at the Marshall’s service and this is why he ran out of the “vaccine”. He gets a one-time delivery and is told by his contact that this be the last. Before getting his shot, he ends the alliance with Doc telling him he is an enemy. After the injection Dolls’ eyes shift in shape and color and they morph into yellow irises with demon-shaped pupils. The long running question of who Dolls really is then changes to “what” is he. All the characters are fitting into their character’s boots very well at this point. Wynonna Earp is searching for her “persona” as evidenced when she tells Dolls that her new thing is: “Make your peace” before sending a revenant back to hell. Waverly looks to be tiring of Champ’s one track mind, which seems to be mainly located between his legs and Doc Holliday has moved away from Bobo and distanced himself from Dolls. It appears that the gunfighter can sense the Marshall’s strangeness. The episode ends with the viewer wondering just what is going on with Dolls. Why is he in trouble and cut off from his “medicinal” supplies. Is it because of the complaints lodged last week by the judge? Those eyes hint that the reason he knows so much about demons and revenants is that he may well be one himself. If so, why is Dolls helping Wynonna and Waverly? Another question still has to do with where Doc really fits in here. Is it really all about the Stone Witch or is his quest for revenge aimed at the Earp family as well. Melanie Scrofano, Dominique Provost-Chalkley and Shamier Anderson all bring much to this “supernatural” western. (On a sidenote: One has to admire these performers it was obviously freezing in this episode as breath plumes were rampant. Scrofano and those ripped out knees on her jeans must have been close to hypothermia.) Tim Rozon is proving a dab hand at twirling that six gun but more importantly he plays Doc with a stamp of authority that improves with each episode. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:IDW Comics Category:Wynonna Earp Category:Doc Holliday